


It's a Crazy Crazy World We Now Live In

by Elamae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, But they want to really, Cum Play, Felching, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Something Made Them Do It, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/pseuds/Elamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the following bunny:<br/>Sex!pollen fic. Rick is poisoned by sex pollen somehow (flower/supernatural means/etc.) and has already cum so many times there shouldn't be anything _left_ in his nuts, but he's just getting worse.<br/>Enter Daryl, who catches Rick's problem when he comes looking for the man and, being the awesome, helpful guy he is, offers to lend a hand.<br/>And his mouth.<br/>And his ass.<br/>Basically Daryl gets _wrecked_ and loves every second, and Rick takes such good care of him afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny was posted on the Rickyl Writers Group and my brain just decided it wanted to explore. This may or may not fit the bunny. 
> 
> The bunny may end up running away screaming.
> 
> I may end up regretting this.
> 
> My first foray into the Rickyl fandom. Please excuse any mistakes or typos (do let me know any you spot - this was literally typed out at midnight). I have 8 bunnies/wips on the go at the moment and I just wanted (needed) to get something up and written.

Rick knew he was stumbling in the direction of the prison. Well hoped his was. Something in his brain that was acting like a homing beacon told him this was the right way but he couldn't focus properly on his surroundings.

There wouldn't be any problem with walkers. The pile of dismembered corpses that littered the trail behind him would attest to that. What it was that had affected him, had, well, boosted his ability to fight.

Among other things.

He looked down and grimaced.

Shit.

Not again.

Glancing around to make sure no other dangers were around he shoved his hand down the front of his trousers - again - and began to stroke, arm pistoning up and down in an unforgiving rate.

Teeth clenched, sweat dripping down his forehead and stinging his eyes, he let out a groan as pleasure swept through his body. 

It didn't take long. Surprising, given the number of times he'd done this in the last hour. Christ. Tightening his grip, he shuddered through a short but almost painful orgasm, cum shooting from the end of his cock and splattering the woodland floor beneath. 

Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes briefly, swallowing around the slight panic in his throat.  
He had to get back to the prison. 

 

Daryl was pacing up and down the fence line. Thumb gripped between his teeth as he absently nibbled on the nail. Carol and Hershel were watching him, he could feel their eyes boring in the back of his head but he couldn't give a damn. He'd told them he'd give Rick another fifteen minutes before he'd head out after him and fifteen minutes it would be. Not one minute longer. 

Eyes scanning the woodland he huffed out a breath, feet switching direction without taking his eyes away, watching, waiting. 

The minute Rick broke the tree line Daryl was hollering to the person on the gate and running down to tear through the second it was open. Half way across the grass and Daryl could tell something was wrong. Not walker wrong, he could see Rick was moving too well for that, but something wasn't right. He slowed his pace as he approached.

"Rick, you al'right?" 

As soon as he met Rick's eyes he could see the answer was going to be a no.

Sweat was dripping down off the other man, his forehead, neck and collar were soaked and not just from the overhead Georgia heat. No this was different. Rick looked.....  
"Daryl..." Rick croaked. 

"What's wrong?"

"Sommat....I don't know..."

"Yer not bit?"

Rick shook his head even as Daryl knew he would have said something if he was. Stupid question. "Sorry," he said, moving forward to offer a hand. 

Rick shook his head, shaking off the apology. "I...." He let out a chuckle, completely lacking in any humour and Daryl looked sideways at him. "Oh Christ," he muttered, pulling away and stopping.

Daryl frowned and then following Rick's down the length of Rick's body to his crotch, felt his eyes widen. 

Rick groaned again before shooting a pained look across at Daryl, head slowly shaking in disbelief. 

"Are you....? Is....?" Daryl looked away jerkily, redness creeping up his face.

"You won't believe me," Rick said with a humourless laugh," but that's the fifth one in the last hour."

Daryl's blue eyes widened even further and if it had been any other situation, Rick would have laughed at the stunned look on the other man's face. He didn't think he'd ever seen that expression on the hunter before. Didn't think he ever would given how taciturn he usually was.

"Uh huh," Rick clarified.

"Fuck," Daryl mumbled under his breath.

"Uh huh," Rick repeated.

"Hershel," Daryl ground out quickly. "We get you to Hershel." And he strode off towards the prison, pausing when Rick didn't follow. 

"I'm....Christ," Rick said again, head bowing as he tried to work out what he was going to say to the older man. God, he wasn't sure what he would have said to his normal Doctor back before the world went crazy but he had a feeling that something like this would only have happened post crazy world and somehow it was that thought propelled him forward. 

 

Hershel as Rick could have predicted, had no idea. Although Rick was at least grateful for his bedside manner. Not once did the older man looked embarrassed, disgusted or amused. Confused yes, but then that was making up a great deal of Rick's thought processes right at that moment. 

"The only thing I can think of is that some sort of mutation has occurred in some of the plant life. I wouldn't have thought there would be such a cross contamination from human to plant but given what little we know about the disease and how prevalent it's shown itself to be who can say. Either that or you're having a severe allergic reaction to something you've never come across before. Significant allergic reaction."

Rick mentally rolled his eyes. Significant all right. He'd managed not to touch himself since the hard on that popped up whilst coming back into the prison but it was getting harder.

So to speak.

Rick rolled his eyes again and this time he was pretty sure it wasn't just mentally. 

"How long is 'e going to be like that?"

Hershel shrugged. "I have no idea. There is a finite amount of sperm in a man's body and a production rate so...."

"I think I passed those limits a while back, Hershel," Rick tried to smile but he could feel the burning need getting stronger and his hand was rubbing up and down his leg.  
"How many times have you masturbated?"

"Five in the last hour," Rick gasped out as a shot of arousal flooded through him. 

Hershel to his benefit managed to rein in the shocked noise that Rick knew had been on the tip of his tongue. The same deer in the headlights look that Daryl had had flickered across his face before, "Maybe it requires something else," he said slowly, thinking out loud.

Rick understood what he meant at precisely the same moment Daryl did, by the almost inaudible squeak he heard from somewhere to his right. 

Daryl had followed him in with Hershel, already knowing what was wrong and to lend moral support. Up to that point he'd remained silent but now as Rick automatically turned to look at him, he returned Rick's gaze with one that Rick couldn't quite place and leaned forward from where he'd been guarding the doorway. 

"Interaction."

Hershel looked over and nodded with a shrug. "Maybe."

Daryl worried his bottom lip for a long moment and then with a sudden decisive air pushed himself off the doorjam and grabbed Rick by the shoulder. 

"We'll be in cell block B. Might be worth warning people to stay clear of there for a while."


	2. Give Us a hand Will You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the treatment begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with this but it's my first fic, so, testing ground. Only briefly read through so again, any mistakes let me know. 
> 
> Looks like there will be more than 2 chapters. I might have just stuck with two but this took longer to write tonight and refused to be put down any quicker. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments! Gosh, it's different in a bigger fandom!

Daryl was out of his fucking depth.

He could hear Rick walking behind him, footsteps on the concrete paving and the quiet but harsh breaths, loud in the stillness of the courtyard. No one was around, thank goodness. Whether that was by chance or whether Hershel had chance to indeed warn people away he had no idea. He’d left Rick with the older man for no more than five minutes whilst he’d run a quick errant, but who knew. Nothing would surprise him right at that moment. 

What the fuck was he doing? He had no idea, still wasn't sure why he'd opened his mouth in the first place, except that his lips had been open and flapping before his brain had chance to filter. 

No. 

Fuck it. No, he knew why he'd opened his mouth. He was weak and needy and if this was going to be his only chance to be close to Rick then fuck it, he was going to grab it with both hands. 

And anything else, he added with a mental smirk, and succeeded in making himself blush.

Straightening his back and taking a more confident breath he approached the door to the far cell block with renewed vigour. The block had been cleared out and secured not long ago. No real purpose in mind except extra storage, space for any new arrivals and anything else they might think of further down the line. 

This had probably not been on their list of possible uses he thought with a rueful grin. 

Pushing the door open, he could feel Rick crowding in close behind him and as the door banged shut behind them both he gave it a cursory push to make sure it had clipped shut.

A second later and he found himself pushed up against the wall, five foot eleven of ex-Deputy Sheriff plastered against his front. He grunted and then groaned and then, as a hot mouth found the side of his neck a wanton moan erupted from his throat, echoing obscenely in the dark stillness of the abandoned block. 

"Oh Christ, Daryl," Rick moaned against his skin, hand grasping his clothes, plucking and stroking at the fabric. "Oh God, I'm sorry...I shouldn't..."

"Take it," Daryl mumbled softly, throwing his head back against the wall, eyes closing as Rick's mouth trailed hotly along the newly exposed skin. "Don't...apologise," he said his voice low and gruff.

"But," Rick tore his mouth away with a gasp, "this is...you shouldn't have to..." 

Daryl opened his eyes to see Rick taking a step back. He was shaking his head, blue eyes desperate but anxious. Eyes glassy, face wet with sweat, mouth open and panting. The lines on his face creased with pain. Damn goody two shoes was tied up in knots and still fighting it. Even when it was being offered to him on a plate, relief and respite from the pain and frustration. God, if Daryl hadn't already been in love with Rick before, then he'd have fallen for him right there and then. Reaching out a hand, he grasped a fistful of shirt and pulled the other man back in towards him.

"I want to," he said, voice steady. He met Rick's tortured gaze with his own and put enough truth and honesty into both his look and his voice that he hoped would convince the other man. After a long moment of staring at each other, Daryl knew he convinced Rick when the other man closed the remaining distance, this time pressing his mouth against Daryl's and goddamnit , it was better than he'd ever imagined. 

Immediately Daryl opened his mouth, welcoming Rick's tongue, swiping against it, suckling and then pushing back to do the same in Rick's mouth. Moaning loudly, the sound echoing off the walls, he moved his hands down to the front of Rick's jeans, making short work of the button and zip and boxers beneath and within moments he had Rick's hard, hot length in his hand. Gripping firmly he began stroking up and down, quickly finding a steady rhythm. 

Rick whimpered, his entire body falling forward onto Daryl who quickly brought his other hand up to steady against Rick's shoulder.

Rick's mouth found the crease of Daryl's neck where he proceeded to lick and then suck, making Daryl's rhythm falter for a moment. 

"Oh, Christ, Daryl," Rick moaned as Daryl's hand swept up and down, twisting slightly on the up stroke and rubbing his thumb over the swollen and sensitive head, feeling the precum weep over his fingers. Reaching down with his other hand he cradled the full sacs beneath. Head tipped back and then sideways, his own mouth reaching for the bare skin of Rick's shoulder and neck. He sped up his movement, feeling Rick start to shake, the tremors starting to rock his body. His left hand came back up to snake behind Rick's neck and bring his mouth back to his. Delving straight in, tongue sweeping along the full lips before pushing inside, hot, deep, dirty. 

He felt Rick push back, head tilting, both men meeting the other's move instinctively and in a few more short moments Rick was there. Rick broke away from the kiss to gasp and keen, fluid streaming from his cock as his hips bucked and trembled. Daryl stroked until he could feel when it was too much and then withdrew his hand gently. 

"Oh fuck," Rick gasped, panting, body swaying as he fought to remain standing. Daryl gripped his upper arms as blue eyes flicked up to stare into his own, both breathing hard. 

"Good?" Daryl asked with a tilt of his head, small smile playing on his lips. 

Rick let out a gasp of a laugh, mouth twitching. 

"It's a start."

Daryl grinned.


	3. What a Mouthful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. Was planning on writing and posting a chapter every night but best laid plans and all. It's the sort of story that should have been written in one go and posted in one chapter but since I started it at quarter to midnight and I had to be up at 6am the next morning that was never going to happen. 
> 
> Only briefly read through so probably mistakes galore!

Finding a cell took about five minutes. Although cleared out, they'd not spent a huge amount of time tidying the place up so most things were as they had been left. It wasn't as trashed as the rest of the prison and looked as though it had been the block with the least amount of prisoners, possibly an overflow. 

Rick had watched as Daryl had pushed himself off the wall, subtly wiping his hand on the side of his trousers. There was cum splattered up the front of his shirt so Rick figured he wasn't that bothered about saving the rest of his clothes. Licking his bottom lip Daryl had turned and headed down the dim corridor that led to the first row of cells.

Rick had followed, eyes latched to the back of Daryl's head as he strode on through the old admin area and up to the second level. An absent part of Rick's brain noted the strategic advantage of being up off the ground floor and where anything coming could be heard against the metal stairwell. Though he knew the block was secure. The door they had come in from was the only one in use and it opened onto their part of the prison. The risk here was pretty negligible. 

Pushing open a door on the right, Daryl entered a small cell. It held a bed, a table and a chair. The window was high on the wall and let in a modest amount of light. Rick glanced at the cot, noting that the mattress and blankets were fairly good. Another part of his brain made a note to come raid them afterwards even as he moved forward, gravitating towards where Daryl was waiting by the table. 

As he came closer, their eyes locked onto one another, Rick felt his breathing speed up again. The arousal had already come back and he could feel his cock, rock hard, straining against the front of his jeans. There was a burning heat, thrumming through his veins and he could hear the accelerated beats pounding in his ears. The need, the want was still there but it had a target now.

His gaze dropped as Daryl licked his bottom lip, tucking it under his front teeth and slowly releasing it, wet and red. Rick let out a breath that quickly turned into a moan, as without preamble, Daryl dropped to his knees, hands reaching out to quickly undo Rick's jeans again. Rubbing over the prominent bulge with one hand whilst the other slipped the zip down, the button having been foregone from before.

Rick looked on stunned and then sucked in a sharp breath as Daryl drew him out and with no hesitation dipped his head and took the head in his mouth. He lurched forward, throwing out a hand to stop himself from choking the other man, as we heat enveloped him. 

"Shit, Daryl.....oh god," he gasped, eyes closing only to pop open again as a tongue stroked along his length, before pulling off and then with one hand wrapped around the base opened his mouth and sank down, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. It was sloppy and wet and the noises coming from Daryl's mouth went straight back to Rick's cock. 

Daryl hummed, head bobbing as he worked and Rick felt the vibrations 

Looking down he watched avidly as the dark hair swayed with the rhythmic movement. One hand reached down shakily to touch and was pleased to note that Daryl didn't flinch like he normally did when people made the mistake of touching him. Instead, he felt another moan, Daryl's mouth working deeper at the same time as his hand worked the base.

It wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to be. Rick bit his lip as waves of pleasure rolled through him. He desperately wanted to grab Daryl's hair and just thrust, everything in his blood demanded it but the still rational part of his brain just kept his fingers brushing through the silken strands. 

He could hear himself starting to pant, the pressure coiling as his thighs began to shake. He curled his fingers in warning but Daryl just gripped and sucked harder. 

"Oh god," he breathed, breath catching in his throat as he crested the wave, hips jerking.

Daryl held on, one hand still clutching his cock, the other gripping him on the hip. Rick could feel him swallowing and he felt another wave crest through at the thought. Panting, open mouthed he wobbled forward, hand bracing himself against the side wall as his legs went out beneath him. 

Feeling Daryl pull off he glanced down and watched as Daryl leaned back on his haunches his left hand coming up wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Not in disgust he could tell, just practical. Particularly when the fingers of that same hand were sucked into his mouth. He was sure he felt another dribble twitch out the end of his cock. 

"Christ, Daryl," he mumbled.

"You doin' okay?" Daryl asked, voice low and rapsy. 

Rick nodded, not trusting his voice for anything else right then. 

"It easing off yet?"

Rick took a moment, letting the adrenalin coursing through his body wear off a bit before answering. His own fingers flexed from where they were still gripping Daryl's shoulder. Feeling the seemingly ever present itch still lurking beneath the current endorphin rush he shook his head. 

Daryl shook his own in disbelief a small smile twitching the sides of his mouth. "It's not like you're not shooting off either," he observed with a smirk.

Rick chuckled, shaking his head again this time in echoed disbelief. 

"Sorry," he said again, unable to help himself.

Daryl was shaking his head again almost immediately. "It's good. I'm good. It's....." He bit his lip again, head dropping to hide his face beneath hair that fell down.

Rick couldn't help it, he brushed his hand across the side of Daryl's head again, feeling his heart skip when Daryl pressed back. 

"Go lie on the bed," Daryl said after a few moments. He placed one hand on Rick's hip as he pushed himself to his feet, eyes already glancing at the filling cock in front of him. 

Rick swallowed and with a single nod moved backwards to sink on to the bed, watching as Daryl shrugged off his vest, leaning to drape it over the chair and then reaching over to the table where he snagged a bottle of water that Rick didn't remember seeing him place there. He took a long swig and then offered it to Rick. 

"Think we're going to be here a while," he said dryly.


	4. Give me everything you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally realize that they need something else if Rick is going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter at last! Woop! This took much longer to write. I started this at 2pm yesterday and thought, ah yes, should be able to get this done and posted the same day. But no, twelve hours and 2500 words later and I realized that this chapter was going to be larger than the previous three combined. Which it is by over a 1000 words. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! I did!

Daryl wanted to snuggle. Jesus fuck.

The urge was so strong though and watching Rick lying back on the bed, he could feel his hands itching to just lean over and 'nuzzle'. 

He bit his lip and swigged another mouthful of water. Thirsty but almost reluctant to get rid of the taste in his mouth. He'd done two more hand jobs and then they'd gone another two rounds with him sucking Rick off and Daryl though he was going to get addicted. The more he took of Rick in his mouth the more he wanted him and it did cross his mind whether whatever it was that infected Rick to cause this was in fact contagious, cos the more he tasted the more he wanted. He had a hard on, that was a given with what they were doing. This was something he'd been fantasizing about for months. But so far though he didn't think Rick had noticed. His trousers were fairly baggy and he'd been on his knees or crouched over so far. Plus Rick hadn't exactly been in the right state to notice anyway.

And he hadn't done anything about it. There was no way he was going to bring attention to it. It wouldn't have felt right anyway, this was about Rick. Would feel like he was taking advantage. 

He wasn't sure whether this was doing any good or not either. Whether it was actually doing more harm. Rick didn't seem to be getting any better. Pretty much as soon as his orgasm had worn off he'd been getting hard again. It took a while to reach orgasm once they started, it wasn't a wham bam thank you ma'am. Or Sir. But when he did peak, he wasn't sure whether it was his imagination or not, but they seemed to be getting more intense. Rick would pretty much black out now post orgasm, his breathing ragged and irregular. Sweat gleamed off his skin where he stripped everything off now. They'd been getting in the way and there was no more modesty left anymore anyway.

Rick tilted his head and gazed over at where Daryl was stood, leant up against the wall. 

"How yer doing?" he asked softly.

Daryl nodded in response.

"You?"

Rick echoed the movement, restricted as he was by being lay down. "I'm okay," he croaked and Daryl immediately offered the water bottle. Should have brought two he though ruefully. 

"You ready to go again?" Daryl asked, eyes glancing towards the ever presence erection where it was lay resting on Rick's stomach and tried to ignore the fact his mouth was watering at just the sight. 

Rick nodded again, though he was obviously trying not to look too eager, Daryl thought with a smile. Rick pushed himself up onto his elbows as he moved across to knee down by the side of the bed. He ran one hand along Rick's stomach, the other down one thigh, eyes meeting Rick's briefly before he moved the one from his thigh to grasp the hot cock and stroke once, firmly. 

Rick's head fell back and Daryl's eyes were drawn to the length of his neck. God, how he wanted to lick there. Before he knew it he was reaching up his other hand to run fingertips tenderly across the skin there and down to his collarbones. He glanced up and met blue eyes filled with something that he didn't know how to interpret. Blinking, he looked back down to where he held Rick in his hand and taking breath leant over and took him back into his mouth. 

He felt as well as heard the hitch in Rick's breath, heard the low moan vibrate under his hand where it rested on his abdomen. God he loved this. Could get used to this and that was dangerous. When this was over - if it ever finished, god it better for Rick's sake - he would only have the memories of this and he needed to make sure he remembered every moment. 

Closing his eyes he immersed himself in the flavour and the texture, the feel of Rick on his tongue and between his lips. The smooth skin, the musky scent and the bitter yet addictive taste. 

"Oh god, Daryl," he heard Rick breath softly. "Oh god."

Daryl moved his left hand to cup and gently roll Rick's balls, committing the feel and weight to memory. 

"You have more in there for me?" he murmured as he pulled back to nuzzle, running his lips up and down the soft skin. Half under his breath and mostly to himself but obviously loud enough for Rick to hear as the other man moaned and when Daryl glanced back up, was looking down at him with a heated gaze.

"Oh god yes," he murmured, proving the point when pre-come dribbled out the end of his cock and over Daryl's thumb which had been rubbing around the head. "As much as you want."

Daryl groaned and using his thumb raised Rick's cock back up and into his mouth where he proceeded to suck and mouth noisily, slurping and licking before going down as far as he could. 

With a keening moan, Rick came down his throat, hips thrusting upwards, forcing his cock further down Daryl's throat. 

"Sorry, sorry," he gasped. "That was....I didn't...."

Daryl rubbed Rick's stomach as he swallowed quickly, mouth cleaning around the head and moving up to lick what had been spilled on Rick's stomach. He continued upwards, mouthing up across Rick's chest, licking and kissing. Flicking a tongue over a nipple, he drank in the hitched breath under his touch. 

"That was hot," he whispered into the Rick's skin. "God, I want..." he swallowed the next word 'you' down sharply. "Just..."

Rick reached a hand down and wrapping it around the back of Daryl's head, he pulled softly bringing it up to cover Daryl's mouth with his own. It was slow and deep, tongues stroking languidly, tangling together. Daryl sank into Rick's embrace, loosing himself in the smell and taste of the other man. 

"I want you," Daryl whispered, pulling back and biting Rick's lip.

Rick looked at Daryl, eyebrows drawing together slightly. 

"You're hard again," Daryl said, reaching a hand down and stroking along Rick's hard cock, curving up against his stomach. "You need something more."

He gazed into the blue eyes inches from his own, watching as the realisation set in. 

"Daryl..."

"Take it." Daryl nipped at Rick's bottom lip. "Take me."

"Daryl...I can't.... that's..."

"Please."

"Daryl..." His voice trailed off as Daryl's hand began stroking again with intent. 

With one last firm, deep kiss Daryl pushed himself half off the bed and with a quick flick off his hand, had undone his pants and pushed them down. The other kept a strong rhythm going on Rick's cock, rubbing his thumb on the sensitive underside of the head. He climbed back on and letting go so he could lean down to where his pants had fallen, he quickly rummaged in the pocket. 

Before Rick could see what he had in his hand, Daryl had leant down and taken his mouth in another bruising kiss. He fumbled with the tube he had in his hand before managing to find and flip the lid open, blind and one handed. Getting the lube out and onto his fingers without squirting either the bed, the floor or Rick was difficult but he managed to get enough onto his index and middle finger without a horrible mess and carefully move his hand back behind himself and pressed his middle finger against his hole. 

Gasping into Rick's mouth as he breached himself, he breathed through the initial feeling of penetration. He'd done this more than few times to himself so he knew what he was doing. Never with another person, another man, but he knew where his interests lay and he'd explored his own body. This would be the first time he'd allowed another man inside him. There was no doubt though that he wanted it to be Rick though. No doubt.

Being so close to Rick without his pants meant that the erection he'd had for the past few hours was no longer hidden and so he was prepared for the moment Rick felt it and noticed.

"Daryl...." and the tone of his voice had changed. Daryl hesitated, trying to evaluate whether than was a good change or not. The hand that dropped from his shoulder to his hip to then bury itself between their bodies made the question void and he breathed heavily into their long, sloppy kiss. 

"Feel so good," Rick murmured, his hand exploring the length of Daryl's erection, playing with the head, fingers stretching down to explore down to his balls. 

Daryl moaned and slipped his index finger in next to his middle finger, pushing back against the slight burn. Rick's hand moved further back behind his balls, his mouth pulling away when he encountered Daryl's own hand. 

Licking up the side of Daryl's face he panted, "Let me?"

Daryl nodded and pulled his fingers out. "How are you doin'?" He asked gruffly, hand stilling, just the thumb swiping over the head of Rick's cock. 

"Good," Rick swallowed. "You?"

Daryl smiled softly and nodded. Reaching back for where he'd dropped the tube he twisted and waited for Rick to bring his hand up before squirting a dollop on Rick's waiting fingers. 

The moment Rick's finger breached his body he keened before flushing red at the noise. Rocking back against the intrusion he let out a gruff noise of appreciation when it went deeper, stroking and rubbing. Rick added a second almost immediately, Daryl gasping at the sensation, Rick taking advantage of his open mouth for a deep kiss. 

Letting out a whimper, Daryl pressed back, widening his legs, back arching to deepen the touch. 

"More," he rasped before jerking powerfully as Rick's fingers touched something inside that made electricity shoot through his body. 

His mouth opened, neck arching as he broke their kiss. 

"Oh fuck," he gasped breathlessly, arms shaking as he looked down into Rick's face. 

Rick brought his other hand up to lay against the side of Daryl's face, his blue eyes searching. Daryl nodded wordlessly, knowing what the question was. He was ready. He was willing. 

God, he was willing. He needed to feel Rick inside him. Wasn't want anymore, it was need and whether or not he was feeding off the unnatural need that was coursing through Rick's body or whether he was finally allowing his own to explore the desire that he'd been fighting since the moment he met the other man it seemed, he didn't know and at this point didn't care. 

"Want you in me, Rick," he whispered against the other man's lips. "Fill me up." He reached back a few inches from where he was stroking to gently cup the still full balls. "This is all for me remember. Want it inside me this time. I like it in my mouth, christ I could suck you all day you taste so good," he licked Rick's lips slowly, "but I wanna feel you come in my ass this time. All of you." He delved into Rick's mouth, drawing a long moan out of the other man. "All you've got. Wanna feel it dripping out."

Rick lurched up a whine coming from deep in his throat. He deepened the kiss even more, burying his finger further and pressing against Daryl's sweet spot ruthlessly. When Daryl keened, his body bucking first away and then into the touch, he added a third finger, stretching and stroking the smooth walls and muscle. 

"Ready," Daryl moaned. "Now. Do it."

There was a flurry of movement as Rick pushed himself up off his back whilst simultaneously pushing Daryl down. When Rick manoeuvred him onto his back, Daryl didn't object, pleased as he wanted to be able to see Rick. Needed the memory of seeing Rick's face as he was taken. Knees bent, his legs fell open as Rick got in between. 

Rick leaned forward and pushed two fingers back inside, quickly followed by a third. Daryl closed his eyes at the sensation before immediately opening them again. Pulling back out Rick stroked his cock a few times before pressing closer, grabbing Daryl's leg as the other man hitched his hips up, bending it back to expose him further. 

At the first press of Rick's cock against his hole, Daryl sucked in a breath, eyes locked on Rick's face. The other man was staring down watching where his cock was now slowly breaching Daryl's body. 

"Oh fuck," Rick whispered, "that's so hot." One hand was gripping his left leg behind the kneecap, the other came up to cup over the top of Daryl's straining erection, thumb rubbing along the base and down between his balls as he pressed further in. 

Daryl jerked, hips thrusting, cock twitching against his stomach as he felt the stretch of his muscles around the thickness of Rick's cock. God it felt good. He threw his head back, mouth dropped open. 

"Oh God Rick," he panted. 

Rick stopped moving after a short while and when Daryl looked back down, blue eyes glazed with arousal, he saw Rick still staring down at where their bodies were joined. Sensing Daryl's eyes on him, he glanced up and grinned. "Balls deep," he smirked. "You feel so good Daryl. Like silk and fire. Stretched around me." His hand stroked up Daryl's cock which hadn't flagged at all at the penetration and gave it two strong pumps of his hand. When Daryl moaned he pulled back his hips and thrust back in, eyes riveted to where Daryl's hole stretched around him, the tiny muscle pulled tight, flexing with every movement in and out. He could see the shiny lube coating his cock, bubbling slightly where it was compressed between the two points of contact of their bodies. 

He reached a finger down to swipe through it, rubbing gently along where Daryl was stretched around him and at the same time pulled back out. 

Daryl was staring up at him, wide eyed, mouth lax, blue eyes blown almost black. 

Pulling his hand away he gripped Daryl's hips on both sides and shifting his legs into a better position he met and held Daryl's gaze before thrusting back and setting up a punishing pace. 

Daryl's head flew back, his hands gripping the sides of the bed. Breath was pushed from his throat at every relentless thrust inside his body. He wanted to look but every time he opened his eyes, they wanted to close again at the almost unbearable sensations of pleasure coursing through his body. He couldn't believe how much he loved this. He'd always known he liked being penetrated, despite never being with a man, and with barely any women either, he'd played with himself back there enough to know it was something he enjoyed. But the feeling of an actual cock inside him, of being on the receiving end of such power, such concentration, such attention, was thrilling. He spread his legs as far apart as he could, pushing back against the now almost savage thrusts, relishing the sensation. 

"Gonna fill me up, Rick?" he whispered, the heavy thrusts pushing air from his lungs and making the words come out jerkily. "Fill me up so there's no more room. I'll be wet and sloppy and open and full of you. So full it'll be running down my thighs and down my legs." He couldn't believe he was saying such things, but somehow it was like another him. Something had bypassed the filter between his brain and his mouth. 

Rick groaned loudly, hand pushing Daryl's leg further up, the other hand leaving Daryl's cock to do the same to the other leg, holding him open and splayed. 

Rick could feel the need running through him, the arousal and the desire, the sheer want. His cock was so hard now that it hurt. Thrusting so fast and so deep he was pushing Daryl further up the bed with each ferocious jab of his cock. 

"Oh fuck," Daryl groaned, his own cock red and hard, precum dribbling from the head. 

The constant pressure on his prostate eventually took it's toll and after another minute, with a keening cry, Daryl's cock jerked, cum splattering out the end to shoot up across his stomach and chest. "Oh....oh....uh...." he gasped, chest heaving, eyes wide in shock. 

"Oh fuck," Rick muttered, staring at the still twitching cock. His hips faltered for the barest of moments before resuming their unrelenting rhythm. 

Daryl whimpered in his throat as he rode out the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Twisting away when the sensations became too much and he became too sensitive but unable to escape. Sweat was dripping down Rick's face, gleaming off his naked shoulders and chest and Daryl was mesmerised. Relaxing his body against the onslaught and riding out the intensity, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it he watched the sight of the other man above him. God, he was gorgeous. 

He could tell it wouldn't be much longer, Rick's rhythm had started to falter and he was biting his lower lip, eyes falling closed in concentration. 

"Come on Rick," he murmured softly. "Gonna feel so good. Gonna complete me.....fill me....." Daryl's mouth fell open as Rick lost it, hips jerking viciously as shot after shot of cum spurted deep inside him. 

A low groan came from deep in Rick's throat, his fingers flexing almost painfully in their grip on Daryl's legs as he jerked off rhythm, upper body starting to fall forward. He let go of Daryl's legs which dropped to the bed and caught himself with one braced on the covers and one on Daryl's shoulder. As the last of his own aftershocks shook through him he dropped his head to Daryl's chest, breathing in deep. 

Trying to stretch out the slight cramp in his legs now they had been abandoned, Daryl lifted one hand and cupped it around Rick's sweaty shoulder. 

"You okay?" he whispered, feeling the twitches of Rick's cock still buried deep inside him as if still pulsing out cum. 

He felt Rick nod his head gently, soft puffs on breath tickling his skin. 

"God, Daryl, that was....." He swallowed, rubbing his forehead from side to side, "the most intense thing I've ever experienced." His lips dragged along his skin in soft, tender kisses. Pulling himself up slightly he looked down into Daryl's eyes. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

"I'm good," Daryl smiled. "More than good."

Rick huffed out a breath in relief. "I should..." he started to pull back, shifting his body to pull out of Daryl's. 

Daryl's hand shot out to stop him moving. "No." He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want to loose Rick, not yet. Instinct told him that the crisis was over. He didn't know how he knew, didn't want to explore it too closely but now that it was he didn't want to let Rick go. He was covered in cum and sweat and his body was singing out for the other man. "Don't...."

Rick paused, looking at him and he ducked his head. "I....sorry...."

"I want to see," Rick rumbled softly. 

Daryl looked up sharply. 

Rick swallowed, Daryl could see the bob of his adam's apple. "I wanna see ...where I filled you," he finished in whisper. 

Daryl's cock twitched valiantly as he gave a pitifully weak moan. He watched as Rick pulled back, felt as Rick left his body, grimacing slightly at the loss. God he felt empty, he thought with a wince. Open and empty. 

And wet.

Face full of intensity and concentration, Rick was looking down between his legs, one hand moving slowly forward, checking Daryl's response as he gently rubbed fingers around the lax muscle. Daryl gasped but at Rick's concerned look shook his head, indicating he was okay. God he more than okay. 

"God, you should see yourself," Rick muttered, fingers getting bolder the more positive a response he got from Daryl. Thumb brushing over the loose muscle, playing in the cum that was dribbling out and pushing it back in. 

Daryl gasped again but pushed back against the touch, hips canted up and legs spread. 

Rick glanced up and suddenly moved. Before Daryl could ask or worry, he pushed himself backwards on the bed and then scooted forward and without hesitation placed his mouth over Daryl's hole.

"Jesus, fuck," Daryl gasped, his back arching. 

Rick laved and licked and poked and sucked and generally indulged himself and by the time he pulled back Daryl was a wreck. 

"You're an evil man," Daryl chuckled, chest heaving, hand flopping on the bed next to his head. 

Rick smirked, licking his lips and crouching over the top of him, leant down and kissed him again. "And you're gorgeous," he said softly. 

Daryl chased after Rick's lips, lapping up the taste of them combined in Rick's mouth. 

They both lay back then, Rick falling to lie on his side, pressed up against Daryl's side on the narrow cot. 

"Thank you," Rick murmured, an indeterminate length of time later, "although that seems woefully inadequate given the circumstances."

"It's gone then?" Daryl asked although he already knew the answer.

Rick nodded. "Seems to have." He sighed gently. "The urge has gone, the burning need."

"Good," Daryl said softly, but he knew the tinge of disappointment was audible. He winced mentally, hoping Rick wouldn't pick up on it. He should have known better.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. It was a horrible situation and I'm sorry you were put in it. I...." he hesitated, "are we...," he stopped again huffing out a breath of frustration. "I need...we need you and I don't want this to make things difficult." He pulled a face, obviously struggling to find the right words, not happy with the ones he had. 

Daryl rolled his eyes, mentally if not physically and tilted his head to look at Rick. 

"I'm good, Rick. Better than good." He looked him straight in the eye. "I made the choice here remember? I offered to help. I knew what I was getting into and I knew what would happen, what could happen. And I instigated the...well, you know." He twisted his lips into a smile and glanced away for a moment. "I'm a happy camper here. If anyone should be worried here it should be me about you." His expression turned serious. "You were infected by something that took your choice away. I know you're not....I know you're straight. You wouldn't have chosen this, chosen me if you had a choice but options are limited around here and I knew you wouldn't force yourself on anyone. I didn't want you suffering."

Rick hadn't taken his eyes off Daryl throughout his short speech and when he finished he just leaned forward and gently took Daryl's lips in the gentlest and most tender kiss Daryl had ever fantasized about, let alone been on the receiving end of. 

When Rick pulled back he knew his expression was curious, confused even and Rick smiled, bringing up his right hand to cup the side of Daryl's face. 

"You are a good man Daryl Dixon," he whispered softly. He inhaled, tilting his head and running gaze up and down Daryl's face. "I'm glad you were there. I'm glad it was you. I felt guilty, taking advantage of you." He brought up a finger to shush, the reassurance bubbling from Daryl's lips. "I'm not straight, Daryl." His lips twitched at the startled look he saw in Daryl's eyes. "I loved Lori and we had a great marriage up until the last two years but I knew I was bi when I was in high school. Being with you was not uncomfortable. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't difficult. In fact, it was the easiest thing I've done in a long, long time. And the one that's felt right in as long."

"Rick..?"

"I'm not going to expect anything more, if this was an one time offer..."

He was cut off by Daryl lurching forward and taking his mouth in a sudden kiss. Pressing their lips together almost chastely, he fell back and ducked his head. Glancing up he saw that Rick was gazing at him and felt a blush skittering up his cheeks.

"Not a one time offer?" Rick asked and even if Daryl couldn't hear the hope in his voice he could read it in his eyes.

"Not if you want more. I...I'm not good at this shit, but..." he licked across his bottom lip and watched as Rick's gaze dropped to his mouth. "No, not a one time offer."

He watched as the widest, stupidest grin spread across Rick's face, white teeth gleaming against the sun tanned skin and deep stubble and felt his own face beginning to echo the expression. 

Rick pushed himself up from the bed, putting one hand out when Daryl went to rise also. Daryl couldn't stop the wince that had crossed his face as muscles that had been never been used in quite that way before started to protest. 

"Le me go get something to clean you up."

"We can go to the showers," Daryl protested, stretching his leg out off the bed and pulling face at the cramp that shot up his leg. 

"Yes we can and we will, but we have to get to the showers from here and you can barely walk by the looks of it." He gently pushed Daryl back down onto the bed. "Let me take care of you, Daryl, the way you took care of me," he said gently. "Let me get us looking a bit more presentable and then we'll go hit the showers." 

Daryl gazed at Rick and then nodded. "Okay."

Standing up, Rick looked around and quickly found his clothes. He came back over and leaning over to where Daryl was now propped up against the back wall, he dropped another quick kiss on his mouth. 

"Need to go let Hershel know we're still alive anyway," he grinned and Daryl chuckled. 

"And then," he flickered his eyes nervously at Daryl."Talk?"

Daryl pulled a face. "Yeah," he grumbled. "If we must." His lips twitched. "As long as I can, you know, check you out later. Just make sure that you're completely better. Wouldn't want any chance of a relapse."

Rick ran a tongue over his bottom lip and grinned. "You're on."


End file.
